gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Washington
).]] The Washington is a 4-door sedan found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. It can be found fairly widely throughout cities in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, and is available in many colors throughout the games except black and white, which are reserved for the FBI Washington in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. Design GTA San Andreas — GTA Vice City Stories Depictions of the Washington prior to GTA IV bear a similarity to a sixth generation Lincoln Continental, with the rear more alike a Lincoln Mark VII. The Washington features a generally boxy but then contemporary design resulting in the car being one of the newest cars at the time of GTA Vice City's and GTA Vice City Stories's 1980s settings. For GTA San Andreas, the car remains largely similar, with the exception of wider headlight clusters, a modified front grille and rear light clusters that light up as a whole at night. While similar to the GTA Vice City rendition, the GTA Vice City Stories Washington sports additional side trims derived from the FBI Washington, implying the FBI Washington's vehicle model was used in place of GTA Vice City's original Washington model. Image:Washington (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:French FBI Washington.jpeg|Black variant of the Washington used by the French in All Hands On Deck. Image:Washington (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Washington (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV ).]] In GTA IV, the Albany Washington is based on the 1998-2002 Lincoln Town Car while the headlights and grille have a slight resemblance to a 2008-2009 Ford Taurus. It features "Executive" badging, much like some Town Cars. The rear portion of the greenhouse has an unusually round shape, similar to an eleventh generation Chrysler New Yorker, the rest of the rear also bears a subtle resemblance to it. Performance GTA San Andreas — GTA Vice City Stories Pre-GTA IV Washington's are generally regarded as having only moderate performance, largely attributed to its bulky design. Its longer wheelbase and weight ofter results in understeer and poor cornering, while its size may also be a factor in its moderate acceleration, and its top speed is also estimated to be moderate. Nevertheless, its superior size and weight allows the Washington to ram aside other sedans more easily. GTA IV The Washington in GTA IV is powered by a V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, but due to the bulk of the vehicle it leaves much to be desired. Top speed is also good, but again due to the Washington's weight, is limited. Braking is very good, and ABS is standard across the line up. The suspension is very soft, designed to flatten out bumps in a road; not high speed cornering, leaving the Washington fishtailing and spinning out of control when cornering at speed. Accident deformation is superb, making the Washington ideal for ramming vehicles. The engine build quality is also above average, and will sustain multiple impacts before failing. Variants The FBI Washington is a specialized version of this vehicle (only appearing in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories), and is the only version of the Washington in GTA Vice City that sports a black paint job. Its acceleration is quite impressive, which becomes useful for catching up to distant criminals when on a vigilante mission. In GTA IV, a special wagon version of the Washington is used for the game's rendition of the Romero hearse. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Exhausts *Nitro (all) *Spoilers *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Trivia * Mike Toreno drives a Washington in GTA San Andreas. It can be found outside of his ranch, however, if CJ gets into the Washington, a one star wanted level is given, hinting at the fact that he just stole a government official's vehicle. * The GTA IV rendition of the Washington will make an audible "door ajar" dinging noise if the player exits the vehicle but leaves the door open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. * In GTA IV, the Washington is one of the cars Stevie requests for his Car Theft missions. * In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Washington plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** WCTR in GTA San Andreas. ** Paradise FM in GTA Vice City Stories. ** The Journey in GTA IV. Locations GTA San Andreas *Toreno's ranch (save point) in Tierra Robada. GTA Vice City Stories *Occasionally found in the parking lot of Vice Point Mall in Vice Point, Vice City. *Found in the parking lot behind Lance Vance's hotel in Downtown, Vice City. *Found at the car park on the left side of Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown *Spawns regularly around Ocean Beach, Little Havana, and Escobar International Airport *It is found regularly at the car park near the VIP terminal at Escobar International Airport. GTA IV * Usually found around Algonquin and Alderney * It rarely spawns at Broker, Dukes, or Bohan. * Parked on Franklin Ave, Steinway, opposite Steinway Park for Stevie's Car Thefts. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes